Life goes on
by Epitaxis
Summary: Star and Marco had been living together for 6 years. But unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. As the two had been separated by duties, each of them face an unknown entity that will gradually end the universe. Rated for dark themes.
1. Farewell Part 1

**Life goes on**

 _I don't own Star Vs. The Forces of Evil_

 **Chapter 1: Farewell Part 1**

 _If you love her, let her go..._

Those were the words that kept repeating on the brunette's mind. He can't forget the memory of her best friend leaving her without consent. He was so devastated that he didn't leave her room for a month.

 _ **2 months ago...**_

 _"COME ON DIAZ! IT'S ABOUT TO START!"The one screaming was Star Butterfly, the magical princess of Mewni. She was nagging because it was their Friendship Thursday(in Star's perspective it was their last)"Okay! Geez Star, it will not start yet. It's only 6:30 pm and the show starts at 7." That one was Marco, The good old safe kid of Echo Creek Academy. Star Butterfly had been living in the Diaz household for roughly 6 years. If you were to question the princess about his "home", she without doubt will admit that its the Diazes. She was considered family by them. Even though her reckless personality brings her to unfathomable danger, Marco the safe kid is always by her side fixing her mistakes and fighting the forces of evil."Okay then, what do you want to do while we are waiting?"Star pondered."Well, we can go dimension hopping and-oh wait... might get carried away and forget the show. How about prank calling random people?" Marco replied. The blonde smirked and said, "Okay Wild Man. Sounds like your getting irresponsible there eh?" The brunette just giggled and went upstairs to Star's room._

 _They spent the entire 20 minutes pranking random people around the multiverse. Their "adventure" was filled with happiness, sorrow (because they encountered deaths and drama) and many disturbing people which creeped the hell out of them. Them all of a sudden, someone called on the mirror. "Uh Marco can you give me privacy?""Who's calling""It's my Mom, probably going to give me some old boring lectures.""If you insist…" Marco left the room with suspicion because Star always rejects calls from her Mom. Little did he know that Star and her mother had been bonding. So he just put those thoughts aside and prepared nachos._

 _"Mom, whazzup?" Star said in a swag manner._

 _"Star, it's not proper to speak in that manner! Anyway, there is something I need you to know."_

 _"Okay, I'm all ears."_

 _"You do know I'm unfamiliar of that type of language."_

 _"It's a metaphor!"_

 _"You know what, this is pointless. I will give it to you straight."_

 _"What is it then?"_

 _"Toffee's whereabouts is unknown. He may be anywhere."_

 _"What are you trying to say? I defeated him. You're scaring me Mom."_

 _"Toffee has returned dear."_

 _"WHAT! IT CAN'T BE! I DESTROYED HIM WITH MY MOST POWERFUL SPELL! HOW CAN THIS BE?"_

 _"I know. At first, I highly doubted his comeback. But I consulted Glossaryck. He already knows it."_

 _"..."_

 _"Star?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Star, this may break your heart but we need you to be back-"_

 _She turned off the mirror with mixed emotions of fear and melancholy. How can this be? She used the spell her mother used to incinerate the immortal monster. Her mother was unsuccessful but she was. This was her initial fear._

 _How is she going to tell Marco her departure from this lovely dimension?_

 _Star went back to the couch trying to hide her fear and sadness from his best friend (now crush) Marco. She once tried to flirt with him but him and that Jackie were dating for 2 years. That's right folks, Marco Ubaldo Diaz is taking risks now. Her heart cheeks always turn into skulls when the two couples show their affection. It made her extremely jealous. "What am I saying… he's happy? I should be too. It's not like he will go out with me." "Is that about Oskar again?" Marco said to her when he eavesdropping. Star blushed a deep shade of crimson with a thought in her mind "That was too close". She did not reply but Marco said, "Star, that scum already has a girlfriend. I heard a gossip that he was treating her badly. Do you want that to happen to YOU?" Star gasped and was in a verge of crying. Marco realized his mistake and quickly responded, "Star, I'm so sorry I overreacted. I just don't want you to be hurt. Please forgive me." Star was flattered in his response. He was too cute to be hated. "Actually Marco, there's no need for an apology. It's nice to know that somebody cares about me. I appreciate that… By the way, I don't like that Greason anymore." He was relieved. It breaks his heart when he sees her sad. But apparently, he didn't hear the last part of what Star had uttered. He just nodded._

 _They were now downstairs. The scent of "Marco's Super Awesome Nachos" is infecting the living room. The television is equipped with HD quality. And lastly, their traditional "snuggly" lying on the couch. They started watching the finale of their favorite Mexican show._

 _They were comfortably lying on the couch eating nachos and talking about the future. But bedtime has come. "That must be the best Friendship Thursday, am I right Miss Butterfly?" "Indeed, Senior Diaz." Marco just punched her lightly on her arm and she just giggled. "You are sooo cute!" Marco said. Luckily for him she didn't quite understood what he said(In his perspective). "What? Marco you there?""Nothing! Goodnight Star." He said while blushing intensely. "Oookayy then… Goodnight Marco."_

 _They both went to their sleeping quarters after they wished each other a goodnight sleep. They now lay on their beds thinking. Star was so shocked and at the same time happy that Marco said he was cute. Yeah, that's right she pretended to not hear his sayings. But she did not have the right to possess him. He is now with that bitchy Lynn Thomas._

 _Marco, on the other hand, was having conflicting emotions. He just admitted that his best friend is cute. "Hope she didn't hear it. Otherwise she would be having confused thoughts too." Does he like her more? "Quit it Diaz, you now have the girl of your dreams!"_

 _ **TIME SKIP FOR 5 HOURS**_

 _Star awoke in the middle of the night. Because her phone is ringing, she rose to answer it. When she found out who was texting her, she dropped her phone. It was a text from her mother. Who knew Earth and Mewni had connections. She read it:_

' _ **Star, Mewni has grown inexplicably messy. We don't know the cause of this but only one thing is for sure, this may shatter your strong heart but this is what I'm trying to say, we need you back in Mewni. This is Heckapoo.'**_

 _Star was extremely sad and shaking in intense fear after she read that message. How can Heckapoo text her using Moon's phone. She doesn't allow her personal stuff to be used by anyone even River. She is so damn strict that she would threaten anyone using her items. "Please tell me this is not what I think what it looks like…"_

 **Expected update: 1 week!**


	2. Farewell Part 2 (Final Part)

**Life goes on**

 _I don't own Star Vs. The Forces of Evil_

 **Chapter 2: Farewell Part 2**

 _They woke up with birds chirping in a creepy way. Whatever could it mean? Sounds of harmony infected the neighborhood of Echo Creek. However, there was an annoying sound that Marco didn't ever want to hear. It was the keytar of Oskar Greason. Marco groaned so loud it woke up everyone residing in their home. Unlucky for him, he had awoken the blonde. The girl sat up and sighed dreamily on the wall hearing her ex-crush's music. As Marco passes by the hallway, he decided to peek on Star's room. He saw Star in a dazed trance due to that horrible music. He felt an unusual emotion, like he wants to strangle Oskar for seducing her Star. "What the hell am I thinking?! You have Jackie for crying out loud! Besides, I don't think she'll feel the same..." Star snapped out of her daydream and noticed Marco with a deadpanned expression. She gasped and said, "MARCO! Did anyone teach you to knock?!" Marco blushed lightly and stuttered, "Aaarghh! STAR!... uh...ummm...I-I was just checking o-on my best bud?" Marco had thought for a second he was a creep but all those thoughts were erased when Star's signature giggle was seen. "Oh Marco... playing safe. Thanks anyway. Is breakfast ready?" Marco smiled and said, "Yeah... sure come downstairs if you're ready." "Okay, Marco."_

 _Breakfast was finished. It wasn't a typical one. "HURRY UP MARCO! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Star screamed in hurried manner. The princess once was a reckless and irresponsible woman that never followed the princess stereotypes became aware of her actions when Marco Diaz stumbled on her life. He always correct her mistakes(no matter how life threatening). She had always admired his sweetness. Marco was eyeing her weirdly. He, for one second, thought he was dreaming. A Star Butterfly that hates going to school was now telling him to hurry up._

 _"Are you okay Star?"_

 _"Huh"_

 _"I mean, you hate school."_

 _"What are you trying to prove?"_

 _"Star, isn't it obvious. No offense but you get straight Fs from Ms. Skullnick's class, you doze of during science class and lastly you almost get detention every. single. day." Marco replied sounded like a total jerk._

 _"None taken Diaz. It's still the same Star you know, just a little aware of her actions."_

 _"What caused this change?"_

 _"You."_

 _"Me?"_

 _"Uh-huh."_

 _"How? Wha-"_

 _"You changed me for the better. You are a great man Marco. You are an inspiration. You taught me things here on Earth. The least I could do is to change for the better so ya wouldn't worry about my reckless too much."_

 _"Oh Star..." Marco gave her best friend a gentle hug. Star without doubt hugged back tighter._

 _"Is it to cheesy?"_

 _"I cringed a little." Star smacked him on the chest playfully. Marco is still eyeing weirdly at her._

 _"What now"_

 _"Star, you do realize that today's a Holiday and that means no school."_

 _"Oh... guess rebel princess got schoolscick."_

 _"Well... what do you want to do?"_

 _"Let's go dimension hopping!"_

 _"Please be on safe ones only. Your wand may be cleaved together with the other half but anything could go wrong."_

 _"But Marcooo... Ludo is not going back anymore. I'm bored. Plus he's on our side now."_

 _"How about we invite Pointy head and head to the Bounce Lounge." "Meh... Sounds good enough."_

 _"Okay then. Vamos."_

 _They invited Pony Head in their adventures through the multiverse. Lucky for them Pony Head was good enough to accept their invitation. They went to many dimensions such as the Bouncr Lounge, The Plains of Time, Heckapoo's dimension(Marco still turned to his 30 year old self and Star is still mesmerized to his smoking hot body) , and Lekmet's Crystal Cave(Lucky for them they didn't unfreeze some evil entities there)._

 _"Girl, you were right, this is amazing!"_

 _"I know right."_

 _"So gurl... any update with your smooch bestie."_

 _"WHAT?"_

 _"Come on B-fly, isn't it obvious you have a thing for Earth turd."_

 _"Ummm... well... I-uhhh..."_

 _"Don't be in denial Star. And don't worry, turd feels the same."_

 _"Wha-how?" Then a phone rang in Pony Head's back pocket._

 _"Yeah... mmhm... What?... Okay... Be right there." Pony head then said, "Sorry B-fly. Emergency gotta go. Bye Love ya."_

 _"Bye Love ya too."_

 _What did this floating unicorn head mean? How in Mewni did she know about the boy's feelings. Was she secretly stalking her Marco. Or perhaps something more sinister is happening. Star just ignored this horrific facts and went back to the brunette._

 _They have now returned to Marco's home. It was 9:30 in the evening. This means it's time for bed. They both wished each other good nights and went to their bedrooms. As Star was about to enter her bedroom, she heard 2 voices. It was clearly inside her room. As a respectful person, she decided to eavesdrop the conversation.(I know, not funny)_

 _"How are we going to tell her?"_

 _"I don't know. I don't want to hurt her feelings but this is for the good of the universe."_

 _"Explain that telling her to leave Earth now will hurt her feelings."_

 _"6 years of comfortable living on Earth, accepting society, non-magical way of living that makes her unique and loved by many and lastly, she is in love. Remember Song Day?"_

 _"Makes sense. Though we need her now."_

 _Star's mind is now filling with confusion and fear. Leave Earth at this moment. She couldn't. She had made so many memories in this dimension. Not this time. Not ever. Star's current emotion is now replaced by rage and without thinking twice, She barged inside to question the people talking._

 _To her suprise, it was the two members of the Magic High Commission. They were Omnitraxus Prime and Heckapoo, the master of space-time and the forger of all dimensional scissors respectively._

 _Star: What are you guys doing here?_

 _Heckapoo: Princess, did you receive my message?_

 _Star: Hey, I was asking you a question. Answer me first._

 _Heckapoo: That's the point. The message exactly tells you why we're here._

 _Star: Why go back?_

 _Omnitraxus: Star, a new level of evil had woken up. We don't know who is it. But it's so horrifying that...that..._

 _Star: Spill the beans!_

 _Omnitraxus: I can't say it. H-poo you tell her._

 _Heckapoo: Name-calling now eh? Okay Star be prepared because... somehow this maleficent being managed to... took over your mother._

 _Star: What do you mean take over?_

 _Omnitraxus: Possessed. Now even River can't controll her._

 _Star was crying uncontrollably. She can't accept that fact. It was too much to take. Her only comfort was Marco. Just as she was about to dash out of the door. Omni used his levitating hands to shut the door. Star was starled by this action and pointed her wand to him._

 _"What the actual fuck Omni, You're saying you don't want to hurt my feelings by leaving Earth. I need comfort and he is on his room. And now you are shutting the only exit that will lead to my calm state!" Omnitraxus and Heckapoo was terrified of the blonde princess's words and tried to say something._

 _"Star, we are just preventing further damage to you."_

 _"And how do you propose that? Leaving Earth and Marco will be devastating. Just How!? And-"_

 _"BECAUSE THE LONGER YOU STAY WITH HIM THE MORE PAIN HE WILL EXPERIENCE."_

 _The princess thought about this for a moment. Why will it hurt to stay with him longer? Is it because of a cosmic secret? Prophecy? Star analyzed this complicated situation and made a decision that will break her and save the entire universe._

 _She packed her things. Collected all their photos(with Marco) and her dresses. She was about to say her readiness but she was interrupted by Heckapoo._

 _"I think you forgot something."_

 _Star wasted no time and wrote a quick letter to Marco due to her immediate departure. "Goodbye, Marco. I love you." She gave his sleeping form a small peck on the lips. He flinched but still asleep. With a tear spilling from her eye she opened a portal back to Mewni._

Present time

Meanwhile on Earth...

"Why would she leave?"

"Whatever did I do wrong?"

"I should have told her how I felt..."

Marco was pacing back and forth and uttered incoherent words about her sudden leaving. He was feeling hatred towards her best friend. Why would she leave after her break up with Jackie? He needed comfort. But she was gone...

Somewhere in the universe...

"Phase one of breaking blood moon soul mates complete."

"Why would you do such thing like that?"

"I've been yearning to avenge my ancestors because of what did these pesky Butterflies do to them."

"But why my best friend?"

"Because she will be the next Queen of Darkness. By the way, a sincere gratitude to you for making her realize her true feelings."

"You asshole!... You will pay for this!"

"I don't think so. Plus I'll use the boy's body to get closure."

Just as she was about to reply, in a snap of a finger, It's whole being was wiped from existence by incineration through the darkest spell.

"Gonerius Annihilatus Disapperio existencia!"

And Pony Head's body(head) faded to nonexistence...

 _ **A/N: Well, that turned dark... Anyways, since I can't take this hiatus anymore, I uploaded a new chapter for you guys.**_

 **Expected update(for real): 1 week**


	3. Reminiscence Part 1

**Life goes on**

 _I don't own Star Vs. The Forces of Evil_

 **A/N: I'm really sorry guys. Got hyped and put on a new chapter. Anyways, here's an extra-long chapter for you guys.**

 **Thank you for 100+ views!**

 **Chapter 3: Reminiscence Part 1**

Star Butterfly came to Mewni with a sad look on her face. She knew that Marco will hate her for leaving him but Mewni needs her more specifically her mother who had been possessed.

"Mewni still looks the same Omni."

"That's what you think? Wait until you enter the castle."

They arrived at the castle. Mewnian Guards are acting calmly but deep inside them they are panicking and feeling fear. The princess was greeted by random mewmans as she was passing by the road. A random mewman said, "Your majesty, how is the queen doing?" Star's heart saddened intensely as she heard that. Her mother, though she was uptight and so proper, shows love and compassion to the ones she loved. The mewman felt guilt and quickly apologized to the blonde princess.

The throne room was somehow filled with many tears and blood. She suspecting that somebody broke in and stole some jewelry. She thought it like that because she can't imagine the woman who took care of her since she was conceived will potentially end all life in the cosmos. But relief swept over her. She saw a man with a golden beard and a crown. It was her father. Star saw him standing on the horizon.

"Star! Darling!"

"Dad!"

The two engulfed each other in a massive hug and bliss surrounded their reunion.

"Star, my dear, how are you?"

"You know, fighting monsters and stuff. By the way, I came as soon as I heard."

"Yeah right." Heckapoo scoffed. Star ignored her and kept talking to the king.

"What happened?"

"Your mother, she's sick. Preferably the term possessed. It happened a week ago, though this could also have happened earlier because she is showing symptoms a year ago. But last week, he took half control of her." King Butterfly said while tearing up a bit.

"But I talked to Mom three days ago."

"What? How is that possible?"

"I dunno, she just said something about that fucking immortal lizard being missing."

"Star! Language!" Though River is a Johansenn, his few encounters with the Diaz Family made him familiar of that type of language.

"Sorry Dad. Got carried away."

"What else did she tell you?"

"She told me to come back. Although I didn't let her finish because I hung up, I already knew what she was going to say. That's all."

"Are you feeling well my dear daughter?"

"Why wouldn't I be."

"Because Toffee is right here. Right at your back."

"..."

"Oh my... I need to talk to your mother."

"Didn't you just say she was possessed by a maleficent entity?"

"And didn't you also hear what I said, half control?"

The two giggled. But after that, they heard a familiar voice coming from a book.

"There's no time for fun. All of us are now in grave danger. Please focus!"

Star turned around. It was Glossaryck who was talking. Glossaryck had now been retrieved by the Commission and never did any riddles anymore. Only thing constant about him is that he is still in love with pudding. As he was about to scoop a handful of pudding, he was engulfed by a hug by Star. It shoved the pudding container out of his tiny blue arms. It made a complete mess on the Royal Carpet which angered some of the subjects witnessing them.

"Star... tooo... tight.."

"Oh sorry..."

"Listen Star, I know you know what happened to your mother right?"

"Yeah."

"And you know that the wand is the most powerful object to exist in the universe?"

"YE-WHAT?"

"You didn't know?"

"Why the heck does this have to be complex?"

"Can we talk somewhere else private?"

"I know a place." Star said pointing directly at her new and improved wand. Glossaryck was about to say no about Star's nostalgia but he enshrined that there's no safe place anywhere in the universe(multiverse).

"Oh Star... got a bargaining chip?" Glossaryck said in a sarcastic manner.

"Ahh.. good times. And no. Please?"

"You do look responsible now. I'll allow it but please concentrate on this. The fate of the universe and Marco rests in your actions."

"Oookay... How is Marco involved here."

"I dunno guess he's important to you and I made it detailed."

"Okay then. Let's GO!"

Glossaryck just rolled his eyes and stretched the both ends of his eyelid. Star stepped in to his eyeball and was now both inside the wand.

"Okay Star. You know the tale of Grovnok legend right?"

"I do know the title but not the story. Mom said I'm only allowed to hear it in my coronation day."

"Okay. What I'm about to tell you is a cosmic secret or tale. Don't ever spread this. I know I might get punished for this but this era is an exception."

"I'm ready."

"Here it goes."

 **Flashback(before the 37th of Grovnok)**

(Bold letters are Glossaryck's narration)

 **A long time ago after the birth of the universe, an unknown being who is also the first royalty in the universe had a wife and gave birth to a daughter. This girl was prophesied to own every known magic in the whole universe.**

 _ **Flashback Pause**_

"Lemme guess, Their bloodline is the Butterflies."

"Nice guess on to the time bubble."

 _ **Flashback Continue**_

 **As Star have guessed, it was the Butterflies. Not a typical uptight and proper Butterfly you expect. Same as Star, at first was reckless. Her name is Urania Annalise Butterfly. Her parents are King Cesar Butterfly and Celena Butterfly or Celena the shy.**

 **You know me as Glossaryck of terms right? I'm more than a little blue man that lives in a book that loves to eat pudding. I existed right after the whole universe expanded in to a googolplex length. The thing is I was related to these magical bloodline called the Butterflies. I was created by your more than 30 great grandmother Celena. She was a woman with the image of supreme intelligence and kindness that she, herself created a wand that still exists today, the heirloom of the Butterflies. I was instructed by her to discipline the holder of his all-powerful object. Her intention for creating this masterpiece for more than 300 years(A/N: A little explanation. Celena made the wand in another dimension where time passes swiftly so that when she returns, she'll readjust to her normal timeline.) is to balance the right and evil through the cosmos. But darkness always lurks from behind.**

 **Celena had an ex-boyfriend. Name's Ocram Lur. He also has magical powers. He was residing in Mewni, your current kingdom's location. But she cheated on him secretly. Ocram was a wise man. I've met him for at least 3 occasions. My last meeting with him is unbearable. I'll get to that later. He wore a black suit with gold traces in his body. He had light blue hair. The two lovers got separated by duties and went to different directions. Ocram saddened and got depressed over her departure.**

 **In the course of 50 years, Celena returned to Mewni. The reason she was away is due to Queen duties in Corus(Home of her husband). The reason now she returned was because Corus was destroyed by a civil war. She came to Mewni with an army of 32,000 and many Mewmans. She then had found out that Mewni was crowded with thousands of horrific creatures. She was angered by these though these monsters never did anything wrong. She dashed furiously to the throne room and saw his best friend(Yeah folks, typical aftermath of break ups). He was crowned king and was signing some papers. Luckily I was there to see their reunion.**

 _"Celena, I never thought I would see you again!" As Ocram was about to hug her past lover, she stomped her feet loudly on the Royal Carpet._

 _"What's wrong?"_

 _"Can't you take a hint Ocram?!"_

 _"I don't understand."_

 _"WHY ARE THERE MONSTERS IN MEWNI?"_

 _"Don't worry. They know nothing about harming or using violence."_

 _"HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN ABOUT OUR TRUCE, NO MONSTERS ALLOWED IN OUR LIVES?"_

 _"I'll have to make an exception. These are harmless."_

 _"(Groans) Fine! Be that way. If I ever see a single scratch on my daughter, you'll be sorry..."_

 _"You won't be disappointed."_

 _ **Meanwhile with Urania...**_

 **Urania Butterfly is a princess who aged 14 years old. He was reckless and irresponsible like you Star. Luckily reform schools didn't exist at that time because it was born in Heinous Butterfly's existence. Your spells like the Narwhal blasts and other random spells from your expanded imagination originated from her. I guess you could say you are her descendant. Anyways, while she was wandering around her former "home", she noticed a handsome young man passing by. Because she was in trance while walking dreamily, she tripped over her narwhal. The boy, with inhumane speed, rushed to catch her fall. In an unfortunate turn of events, the boy also tripped. Lucky for the princess, she was on top of him. The boy didn't mind the extreme pain caused by the accident. Because a woman with unearthly beauty stumbled upon him. The boy responded,**

 _"Are you okay?"_

 _"Better question is are you? I'm sorry for this."_

 _"Oh, I don't mind. I was about to prevent your fall but this happened."_

 _"Thank you. Anyways, Name's Urania Butterfly. I'm a magical princess from another dimension." She made the same impression as Star did for Marco._

 _"Name's Toffee, son of King Ocram Lur."_

 _"Oh, your father is my mom's past love?"_

 _"Yep."_

 _"So, come here often?"_

 _"Nah, just trying to get a break from royal duties."_

 **The shared a lot in common, except their obvious personalities. After that momentous accident, the two became the best of friends just like you and Marco.**

 **Ah, this is the part where it gets shitty.**

 **It was the arrival of the Blood Moon. The Blood Moon was made by demons, well specifically fallen angels. Those were good enough to help form soulmates. It works by communicating to the chosen souls(They are oblivious of what is happening) and having both of them promise an eternal bond. It's forced but not forged. It releases the deep unspoken feelings of the being that was chosen at least not verbally.**

 **So there are the two best friends, in the Mewnicorn field were playfully throwing narwhals at each other when Urania's best friend, Unihead, arrived screaming and terror or delight.**

 _"B-fly!"_

 _"What up home fry?"_

 _"Tomorrow's there will be a ball known as the Blood Moon Ball. At that event, when the light of the Blood Moon shines on two lucky souls, their souls will be bound for eternity!"_

 _"..."_

 _"Isn't it great?"_

 _"Totally cool but why you telling me this?"_

 _"This is the time for you to find your true love."_

 _"Well, YOLO!"_

 _"Haha, nice Mewnstagram reference!"_

 _"Okay gonna prepare for it."_

 _ **At Mewni Castle...**_

 _"Dad do I really have to go?!"_

 _"You need to. Find someone that will satisfy you."_

 _"I can do that without the help of that spherical maniac."_

 _"What did you say?"_

 _"I mean, I don't want to be forced to be with someone I don't like."_

 _"Mewni can't survive without an heir. And besides, I heard Princess Urania is going. Invite her to your dance card."_

 _"Dad! We're just friends. Nothing more."_

 _"If you say so. Wear this."_

 _"A mask?"_

 _"Eeriness adds suspense and excitment."_

 _"Ugh fine!"_

 _ **TIME BUBBLE SKIPPED FOR A DAY**_

 **It was 7 pm. An hour before the Crimson Moon's arrival. The two royal families had arrived on the underworld. The place was decorated with lots of skeletons and blood but the most notable one was the hearts and narwhals(by Urania).**

 **This so-called "Blood Moon" appears every 667 years. However this was the first time it appeared. Boy the souls that will be bonded are lucky because it's fresh and surprisingly strong at first.**

 **It was now two minutes before the arrival and the two best friends were so bored.**

 _"Urania?"_

 _"Yes mom?"_

 _"I don't want you near that Toffee boy anymore."_

 _"WHY?"_

 _"He's a monster. Though not in a appearance, but genetics it is."_

 _"Did I get hurt when I'm with him?"_

 _"I haven't seen... yet."_

 _"No mom, he will never hurt me so there's no stopping me on hanging out with him!"_

 **Queen Celena just shook her head and did not respond to her daughter's words.**

 **The two were desperate in finding their partner. They tried for the last 30 minutes. But some unknown force pushed the two in the dancefloor. Urania had her hands on his chest, not knowing who this mysterious man is. Toffee on the other hand, had his hands on her waist. It was too late, the Red Moon had already arrived. They had no choice but to go forward. Toffee took the lead in the waltz and started swinging her on the side, still also not knowing who this woman is. Why do they not know? It's a masquerade. But it was then changed due to some legal reasons. Urania could only dance because of this charm that this man possessed.**

 **Something unexpected for them happened. For some reason, the Moon chose these two beat friends to be bonded. They were both shocked and this thought "Why am I bonded to someone who I know nothing about?!" But they cannot fight fate. They can only accept it.**

 **After 2 full minutes had passed, the soulmates had conflicted emotions.**

 _"Do I like her?" Toffee uttered in his mind._

 _"Do I like this man?"_ **Urania, also confused, uttered in her mind.**

 **Good thing their parents didn't recognize this another forbidden accident.**

 **A/N:Well, foreshadowing guys!**

 **History repeats itself.**

 _ **Expected update: Within this week!**_


End file.
